Magical princess
by lavenderlove18
Summary: this is my first fan fiction so yeaa. but this is a story about what was thought to be a regular girl kyoko and finding her place discovering her powers and hopefully finding her love. lets see were ren comes in and what is his part in her story and life.i plan to update at least once a day
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is lavender…..well not really but you know how that goes. Well here goes I'm going to be publishing my first ever fan fiction so please be kind to me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. I do not own any of skip beat. sorry this first chapter is kinda of short.

Chapter one

My name is Kyoko Mogami and I'm your average teenage I would say …. Minus a few things like I don't attend high school, and I may or may not work several different jobs a day but other than that were good I have my love of my life and childhood friend Sho Fuwa. This is my story I hope you enjoy.

An annoying loud shrill of an alarm started to go off. The pile under the bright pink blanket started mumbling and moved a bit for an arm to pop out and shut the alarm off. The young lady sat up her long black hair in a knotted mess. She heads to shower taking a cold one as to save on electricity. She combs her hair and puts it in a ponytail. "Good morning Sho" she says looking at a poster "time to start our day first job today is at the restaurant "heading out the door she grabs her bento she prepared last night to eat on the way there. As she walks her keeps feeling as though she is being followed all through she sees no one when she looks back. She finally arrives at darumaya. "Good morning" kyoko says as she bows in a 90 degree angle. "Ah good morning kyoko." The mistress says. They start there day and after a couple hours. A tall blond hair man walks in with a small girl. Both laughing and smiling. "Sho" kyoko whispers as she notices them right as the two kiss before sitting in a booth. And like magical powers Sho looks over eyes widening as he sees her and meets her eyes. He continues to talk to the girl as kyoko and him seem to have a staring contest." Kyoko will you help the table with the young man and lady" "yes mam" kyoko says with the best smile as she can muster. She was up to the table smiling "good morning what can I get for the two of you today?" "I would like an omelet…" the girl started "what are doing you here?" Sho asks "taking your order sir or would the two of you like more time?" "No I meant what are you doing here what happened to the other job I didn't know that you started working here if I did do you really think I would bring my girlfriend here. I wouldn't want her to go blind" Sho says. Kyoko eyes widened giving in to what she feared. She was working all these jobs while he did whatever he wanted. She supported him because he was too busy attending music schools to work. She had a fancy apartment that he wanted while he goes to school and try's to also get a contract with a record contact. As she starts thinking a box that had been locked up covered in locks. Several unlocking as the thought whirl in her head. A bright purple aura surrounding her. "Kyoko" a voice said in the distance. Thought whirling. 'He dragged me here to be his slave he dragged me here to be his slave. I gave up everything for this man' he eyes focus on the girl. Kyoko honey colored eyes turned purple thing were not floating as more of the locks on the box open. "Kyoko" the voice yells this time getting her attention. It was mister Ren. A regular in the store a man who towered over even Sho. He was standing in front of kyoko arms shielding her from the dishes flying around the room. "I hope I made it in time" Ren states but it was too late the box was open .kyoko wide eye looked at him and passed out Ren catching her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own skip beat. If you made it this far Thank you. I hope you enjoy and let's take this journey together.

Chapter 2

Ren was holding the tiny girl in her arms as he carried her. "Mam I will be back to pay for the damages done to your restaurant." he said to the mistress of the restaurant. "That will be fine, but what about kyoko?" she questioned. "I will be taking her to a place where she can get help." Ren walked out of the almost empty establishment. He sat the tiny fragile girl in the front seat of his car, while she slept driving her to LME. As he walked in the doors girls swooned and fawned over him till they notice the girl in his arms asleep. The whispering starting questioning who the girl was and why she was being carried, why he was carrying the girl in the first place. He made his way up to the top floor where Lory Takarade sat behind his desk. He was an older gentlemen who was attractive for his age. He was wearing a green turban on his head but under his turban with curly dark brown peppered with gray hair. "Ren?" Lory question standing up from his desk quickly going to the couch in his office to move pillows so that Ren could lay Kyoko down. "Lory her I believe her powers may have awaken." Ren stated. Lorys eyes went wide. "What caused her to awake?" he questioned again. "The man Sho came to her work place. I am not sure what was said put it was crazy all the sudden the air got dense in the room and she started to glow purple her hair turned white and was floating around her, then things started to float the dishes chairs. People started to run. I was able to get her attention before anything more happened." They looked over as kyoko started to stir. "So what do we tell her?" Ren asked "the truth I will handle it." Suddenly kyoko sat up "Sho "she whispered suddenly a dark aura around her. Her head suddenly snapped to Ren and Lory. The aura immediately dissipated. She quickly stood and did her 90 degree angle bow. "Hello, Mr. Ren, and …." Trailing off "Lory" he stated for her. "Hello Mr. Lory, may I ask how I got here?" "That would be my doing sorry," Ren said "I brought you here after the incident in the restaurant" suddenly the memory started to come back and the aura returning around her. "Kyoko would you like to know why you are here." Lory asked "that would be nice "she stated hand folded in front of her as she stood straight up. "Please have a seat." Kyoko hesitated and sat down. "I am the CEO of LME a talent agency here, but in secret I am also the master of japans branch of the magic society. You my dear a very powerful magical being one who it seems powers were locked up before birth. Recently there has been signs of your magic and I had Ren here go and check on you every now and again. He went in for his normal check today and well something happened to trigger the release of your powers. "Lory finished. Kyoko sat there a second as the words sank in. "does this mean I am a witch? " "To be honest we are not sure what you are every supernatural being is recorded who the parents are and what they are. You my dear were never recorded." "So I'm still a freak even in this world." "No "Ren said suddenly. "So what now do we lock them back up and I go back to my normal life?" "No you will learn to control them." Lory stated matter of factly. "How?" kyoko asked. "Starting to day you will stay with Ren, and he will teach you."

…

So anyone else wondering what kind of supernatural beings they are cause to be honest so am I.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat. Thank you for those who have continued to read.

Chapter 3

Kyoko's mouth dropped as she went bright red. "sir I cannot do that as of I now I have to leave anyway I have my other job and I will need to go pay for the damages and apologies I can't stay any longer I'm sorry good day" "kyoko you have no other jobs any more my assistant already called and quit for you." "What gives you the right" she exclaims her hair started to turn white. The air getting dense and she started to glow purple. "Kyoko, calm down this is why we did it you need to learn your powers until you do you are dangerous to yourself and others. And beside that you do have a job here at the talent agency "Lory stated franticly trying to calm her down. Her hair changed and she was starting to glow as the air around her got denser. Ren quickly stood and walked to her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her head toward Lory's wall of mirrors "calm down "was all Ren stated. Kyoko caught a glimpse of herself and immediately everything calmed as she slowly turned to look at herself. 'Her hair was white, it was floating. Her eyes normally what she thought was an ugly honey color were bright purple wide and staring at herself. She could see the air around her glowing a slight purple tint. That's when she notice the air around her was dense making it hard to breath.' Being caught off guard by this all made her forget the anger she was now standing in front of herself "I do have powers" she whispered too low for anyone to hear or so she thought. "Yes we have been trying to tell you that. As of right now anger is what seems to be triggering your powers and we need to help you get control of your powers." Ren stated. Kyoko turned and looked at them. "So how do I make my hair go back to normal? "She questioned kind of sheepishly blushing a bright red. Which stood out from her pale skin. "You will have to calm down, but that alone will not do it you will have to visualize the other you." "What do you mean the other me?" "The version of you would like to look like" Lory stated. Kyoko sat and concentrated and concentrated more and more. Finally tired she sighs "it's no use I can't do it. I will never look like me again." She states sounding defeated she was no longer glowing she looked normal if you didn't look at her hair or eyes. "You will eventually get it but for now let us grab you a wig and contracts for now." Lory said standing up. He had just finished his paper work he rested a hand on hers and looked her in the eyes." You will figure it out eventually." She looked up at him and gave a brilliant smile "I know" she said. Ren looked at the girl all the while thinking she is crazy as can be her whole world is shifted upside down and all she is worried about is if she can look normal and go back to working, and most likely supporting that jerk again . Kyoko stood up and followed Lory out of the room. She was walking next to him till they came to a busy hallway and people started to stare at her. She grabbed Lorys arm and kind of hid behind him they made it to the room with wigs and he grabbed a long haired black one kyoko was about to put it on when she noticed a light brownish blond one across the room. "May I get that one?" she asked, pointing to it. "Of course" Lory said handing it to her "but why the dramatic change?" "Because I have changed just as much she said as she put the short pixie cut like wig on. As well as honey colored contacts. She stood tall and proud of the change as she looked in the mirror. "I am not the same girl as I was a couple hours ago. I know I have powers but such things should not be used for evil, But I can still find a way to take Sho down." She stated an evil looking grin crossed her face briefly but quickly replaced with a innocent smile "I would like to take up the offer of working for you." She told Lory as she turned to look at him. "I will defeat him on my terms by taking his pride out."

….

Well still have not learned about Lory and Ren but hey I figured out what each of them are hehehe get ready for some fun. And again thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own skip beat. Thank you for reading and I hope guys enjoy and if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know.

Chapter 4

Ren walked back in the room with several drinks in his arms, as he passed them out to Lory and Kyoko. "Ren if you will go head and take Kyoko home." "Yes sir." Ren says as a grabs one of kyoko shoulders to leave kyoko looked back." Don't work kyoko we will continue this talk later." Ren lead her out and to the elevator to the car garage. "Ren-sama I need to go back to my house I cannot impose on you." "You would not impose upon me, but do you really think it would be wise to return to a house that you shared with him?" he questioned as he drove. Kyoko looking defeated "No you are right but I do need to go and get some cloths at least." "No need, Lory has had all your things backed up. You will also have some money returned for your deposit as well as this month's rent since we are only a couple days into the months." Kyoko face looked so worried "No one had to go through that trouble for me." She said. She tried to bow her head and wacked it on the dash board. "She started to say sorry again when Ren busted up laughing "You are very funny. There is no need to apologize they offered it up when they were told you would no longer be staying there. Beside that you are going to need to go shopping if you plan to join LME as well as to go with your hair." "Oh, your most likely right." She said sounding defeated again. "Kyoko you need to stop judging yourself so badly." Ren said as he parked. He went to her side of the door and opened the door for her. She stepped out of the car and followed him up to the fifth floor. "Well home sweet home" he said doing a sweeping arm gesture. Kyoko looked around and everything was white. Basically no color and what color there was, were dark. He led her to a room with the sign that was outside her bedroom door at her apartment bedroom. It was a blackboard sign that had her name written in bright pink with a teal color flowers drawn around it. "This will be your room." He said as he opened it. Much of it was the same but the bed was new. It was a canopy bed. "It's like a princess's bed." She said a brilliant smile spreading across her face. Ren's heart skipped a beat. "Do you like the bed?" "Yes" She exclaimed over excitedly. "I'm glad I picked it out" He said. "Let me cook" She said quickly. "Of course. That is not a problem" He said smiling he led her to the kitchen. Thankfully Lory had got him everything a kitchen would need and stocked the fridge for him. Kyoko cooked dinner enough for two and sat two plates down at the table. "Dinner is done." She said excited .She had taken her wig off at this point and her long white hair was in a ponytail. It bounced a little as she poked her head around the corner to tell Ren again in case he had not heard her. "Thank you, but I will not be eating." "Why not "she asked her eyes narrowing as she closed in on him. " Let me rephrase that I cannot eat food." He stated again and smiled… to be continued.

Sorry it's so short but I came to a good place to stop this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own skip beat. SOOOOO who is ready for Ren-sama …. I am. Can't wait to tell you who/ what Lory is. Well enjoy and let me know any ideas, or just comment on how I'm doing THANK YOU ALL.

Chapter 5

"What do you mean you can't eat?" She said "you need to eat to survive you are going to sick or worse if you do not eat a balance diet every day." She was going off on him and his health when he opened his mouth and his elongated canines caught the light kyoko stopped talking mid-sentence. "Oh you don't eat normal food mean this kind of food and here I thought you were just picky and being a brat. " Ren looked bewilderedly at her. Here he just more or less told the girl he was a vampire and instead of screaming and running away she's calling him a brat. He zoned back into the real world where she was still lecturing him on eating "well here then "she pulled her hair back to expose her neck. "Here is dinner then." His bewilderment turned into anger. Kyoko looked at him when there was no answer. There was a dark shadow had come over him. He stood up hands slamming on the table causing a crack in the wood. "Don't just go and offer your throat to any old person will you. You need to value your life more than that. Not everyone will just take a drink and let you go. There are people in this world that will KILL you. "She froze .her hands dropped to her side. "Don't you think I know that? You know nothing of my past do you? No, then do not lecture me." She put her hands on the table just like he hand. Suddenly the table lit up and the crack was seal and looked like the table had never been broken. Instantly Ren's anger dissipated and he looked at her. While she looked at her hands wide eyed. "how did you do that?" Ren questioned. "I'm not sure I was hoping you could tell me." "Must have been because you were angry with me but normally to do this kind of healing your heart can not be filled with anger, and after what happened today and what was just happening I would think you have some hate in your heart….. Kyoko, kyoko, hello are you ok are you in there?" Ren questioned starting to worry. Kyoko eyes had glazed over and she was just standing there staring. No response at all. He made here walk to the couch and sat her down on the couch. "kyoko, KYOKO " he yelled he was shaking her at this point still no response so he picked his cell phone up and called Yoshiro . About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Ren rushed to get it and open to see his manger and friend Yoshiro. "What's the problem?" he questioned as he came in. he suddenly saw the girl and froze. "Ren is there a reason this girl is sitting here." "Lory left her in my care. She had her powers sealed as a child and she is finally getting them." Ren was about to start telling him the rest when Yoshiro interrupted." I know I have seen this girl many of times. She will either bring ruins to the world or she will heal it." He said in a dark voice that made even Ren shiver. "Well can you tell me what is wrong with her now?" Ren asked not seeming even fazed by what he was told. Yashiro looked at him like he was crazy but sat in front of Kyoko and grabbed her hand so that he could see into her mind and see what was going on. When he suddenly started screaming in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own skip beat. SOOOOO Ren's a vampire and Yoshiro is more or less a psychic. Well on to the story

Chapter 6

(Kyoko POV)

I was sitting at a table with a strange man and women both looking oddly familiar but I couldn't place it just yet. We were eating when suddenly our door was kicked in and soldiers were standing there with guns they were demanding they come with us now. The man his arms were suddenly on fire. He was standing and protecting me and the women telling us to run. The lady grabbed my arm and was dragging me. She took us to a back room where there was another door to what I'm guessing as the back of the house but instead of going out there, she lifted a rug and opened a trap door. She set me down in it and climbed down after me. We ran for what felt like forever. Before seeing a light. We must have been running all night it was now day time. When thinking about it her feet did hurt. She looked at them and they were bleeding and covered in dirt. Her dress was torn. But so was the ladies. They made it to the end and they stopped running only to be greeted by soldiers with guns again the women was yelling asking how they knew about where the end was. They dragged the man out telling us he told us that he betrayed us. My heart was hurting badly. I was feeling betrayed by someone I loved someone close to me. "If you do not hand the girl over to us we will kill this man." "Don't do it" the man said he elbowed the soldier holding him grabbed the swords and stabbed himself in the heart screamed I screamed and the lady screamed to. We were both capture and put in chains and were chain to a horse that one of them were riding forced to walk. We made it to a huge castle we walked through the gates everyone was staring and whispering we passed a shop window and I looked at it and saw my refection I looked like I was about 7 years old. My hair was white and down to my knees my eyes a brilliant purple. I was in my witch form but this must have been before my powers were sealed. But this is just a dream I thought ….. Or are they memories. I decided to settle with dream just a figment of my imagination I was refusing to accept this as a memory. We made it inside the castle we were met by a tall man his face was blurred "finally the princess is back." he said is voice deep and dark sounding "my darling wife it's so nice to see you I'm sorry about your late lover you ran off with" his voice cracking as he laughed. "What do you want can't you leave us alone." "NO, I will never leave you alone you took the princess MY daughter away from me." "No I took MY daughter since the moment she was born you have used as nothing more than a weapon. A living breathing weapon to do your bidding... "SHUT YOUR MOUTH" the man screamed "if it were not for the fact you keep sealing her memories of the horrible things you make her do then she would be worse then she is now." The women says "fine I will unseal them all then "the man says I couldn't see his face but I could feel the smile spreading across it he waved his hand at me and then my screaming started the killings I have commented all the memories flooding in. they all stop and all I could think is god I am a horrible person I deserve to die.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own skip beat. Thank you to all who have read so far and I hope you enjoy the rest. I'm sorry I have not updated again. I live in the parts of Missouri that's been flooding on and off and while it has not come in my house I have been helping clean up the town and helping those who were affected around here. I should be able to update again tomorrow but I know for sure Friday I will be putting up several chapters.

Chapter 7

Yashiro had finally stopped screaming, it had only took Ren dragging him away and slapping him once or twice. Yashiro sat on the floor his hand on his cheek. "You didn't need to slap so hard!" "Yes I did that was the second one. Why were you screaming?" "That girls memories they are very pained and hurt both of us very much." He stated. "What were they?" "Ren you know very I cannot do that but I can tell you she will wake soon she was trapped in a memory that is all." "Ok thank you very much." He led Yoshiro to the door "I will see you tomorrow." Ren said as he let him out. He walked back to the living room and saw that kyoko was no longer just staring off but seemed asleep and was laying sideways on the couch. He knew he couldn't well go sit in a girl's room but he was not leaving her to lay on a 00 so he carried her to his bed. He laid her under the black cover. She turned to her side facing him and dug her face into his pillow. He sat in a chair he pulled up next to the bed. At some point in the night he fell asleep. He woke up to see the bed that was once made with only a person under the cover was now destroyed there was a huge lump in the middle of the bed. Ren stared wide eyed at it. The sweet little kyoko slept like a demon not like the angel she acted. He stifled a laugh, when suddenly the pile sat up. She dug herself out of the covers, and stretched "mmmmm, where am I?" she questioned before looking over a seeing a Ren staring at her. "Good morning" Ren Sama she said. "Are you ok?" Ren asked her. "I'm just fine. Beside my horrible nightmare I had I slept great. But I don't seem to remember going to bed and this does not look like the bed you got me. ""That is because this is my bed." He stated matter of factly. We we we shared a bed. "She stuttered "goodness no I would never share a bed with a girl unwilling you were asleep and I laid you in my bed and slept in the chair. I'm a man I'm not going to intrude in your room. "" oh well thank you" she quickly climbed out of the bed and bowed. "No need to bow but I do have one questioned. Do you remember anything from last night?" "No I was talking to you telling you dinner was ready." She was thinking more and said "I remember you told my you're a vampire, but after that it's nothing but my nightmare from then on." Ren looked her. "Why do you say nightmare." " because it was a horrible dream of me watching death and ended up with me being a murder my father made me kill over and over and I had to relive them the memory of each one." But thankfully I know it was just a nightmare. "She said smiling as she started to cook herself breakfast. "What can I get you to eat? Do you drink from the human or a bag?" she questioned. Ren blushed slightly as he said. "There is a cabinet by the fridge open it and there is a mini fridge. I keep the bags there." "Ok let me heat on up for you." She said turning to leave "heat it for ten seconds in the microwave and just put it in a cup with a straw." He quickly said with an even bigger blush.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own skip beat. I'm very glad to hear that some people actually like my story. So again thank you all for reading

Chapter 8

"Kyoko, we are going to need to talk." Ren stated as he sipped from a bright pink straw with a umbrella attached to it he made a mental note to kill lory for replacing the clear straws with only these making Kyoko applogiesed over and over again. "About what" she asked innocently. "Well these nightmares I believe they are actually memories. " "Now whats makes you think that cause if they are actually memories then that would mean im a cold blooded killer." She said tilting her head slightly her hair swaying slightly. "But I could be wrong." He said quickly scared by the brillent smile she was radianting. "See I told you it was just a nightmare that is all." 'so shes denying what she knows' he thought. "well shall we begaining acting practice. " "Ohhh yes I would love that." "After breakfast get dressed and we will head to LME acting classroom." They ate and kyoko headed to her room she put on her only nice blouse and a skirt and paired it with a pair of boots. She then put her wig on and her contacts. She stood in front of the mirror thinking about how much she had changed in this short time period. She grabs her purse and heads out the door where Ren was waiting for her. "You ready?" he asked. "As ready as I will ever be." She stated. They sat in complete silence for the car ride. Both of them thinking. Suddenly a phone ringing came over the radio, scaring the poo out of Kyoko. Ren clicked a button on the radio and a strange mans voice came over the speaker. "Ren, are you busy today?" "Yes Yoshiro, im helping kyoko with her acting classes today to see where we need to start her off class wise." Ren replied. "ah well kyoko good luck with your classes!" He exclaimed hanging up. "Who was that?" she asked "That would be my manger." It suddenly doned on her that he is a actor shouldn't he be busy with work, but he is with her instead. She quickly started apologiseing to him "Im so sorry im taking time from your work and in the way and causing trouble for you." "oh I actually have had the last couple days off and I still have a few more so this works out I cant stand to do noting and Lory had me take my vacation time." "im still sorry I hate to be a bother." She said. "you are not a bother" it sounded mean and forced she looked over and a brillent smile greeted her but she could tell it behind it was anger for contining to say sorry. She closed her mouth and looked down. The made it to LME taking the side entence in to the building and somehow making it to the training rooms without being noticed. " you can take your wig off if you would like." Ren said. "im good for now better safe then sorry." She said matter factly. He hands her a script called Dark Moon." This is a drama that I will be in here in a couple of weeks I figured this will give both of us a chance to do some learning. Im going to give you a minute to read through the script. I want you to try and get a gage of the chacter Mio andfigure her out make the charcter you." He said. But all try to memorise it when you read through it. Being quick to memorise with help you a lot later in this line of work." He stated "ok, thank you." She went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room and started reading through it. He watched as she read the charcter description. It went from overjoyed to defeted. Mio is a heiress but not a very happy one at that. She is disfigured on her face some and compared to her older sister all the time . she has no happiness except when she is mean to her sister and cousin who her parents adoptied. She looked at him only this time the aura around her had changed it was dark but not like magic going crazy dark but something else. She looked up and her eyes said it all. It was show time and she was no longer Kyoko but Mio. This alone such a quick change startled even the great Ren.


End file.
